Solve for $x$ : $5 = \dfrac{x}{10}$
Answer: Multiply both sides by $10$ $ 5 {\cdot 10} = \dfrac{x}{10} {\cdot 10} $ Simplify: $50 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{10}} \cdot \cancel{10}$ $x = 50$